The primary objective of the trial is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of intravenous HPMPC for treatment of small peripheral CMV retinitis lesions. A secondary objective if the trial proceeds to Stage 2 is to obtain data on the relative safety and efficacy of the 3 mg/kg vs 5 mg/kg HPMPC maintenance dosage regimens.